


Repercussions

by DrHenderson



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger Management, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, No Strings Attached, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHenderson/pseuds/DrHenderson
Summary: Set after S01E06.Hughie knows he’s been caught red handed by Butcher, and he knows there will be repercussions.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Repercussions

My stomach was tied up in knots. My legs were already feeling weaker as I approached the basement. I paused on the threshold and took a deep breath before I turned the door handle. I stepped into the darkness of the basement and paused, my shoulders tense, looking for him. He didn’t seem to be there. I gently closed the door behind me, the bubble in my stomach gently giving way to crashing disappointment.  
“Hughie.” His voice echoed from the kitchenette. “How was the date?” I sighed and put my bag down, leaning gently against the wall.  
“Good.” I called to him. My voice sounded stronger than I felt.  
“Oh was it super?” He chuckled at his own joke.  
“Sure.” I muttered. I could just make him out, a dusky shadow illuminated by a strip of light from the pantry, left open. He was staring into nothingness. His head rested on his hand. In his hand he held a belt, folded. The buckle glinted in the light.

“So.” He said, turning towards me. “Seems like you and I need to have a little chat.” I peered at his face though the gloom.  
“Uh. What about?” I stammered. He smiled. He stood up slowly and sauntered towards me.  
“It seems like one of my company can’t follow directions.” He snapped his belt as he walked. “It seems like some little bitch thinks he knows better.” He stopped in front of me. “Isn’t that right?” I swallowed.  
“It’s not that I can’t follow directions it’s just that I-“ I trailed off as he reached out and gently ran his fingers through my hair. My heart raced. He leant in, his breath smelling faintly of whiskey.  
“You what darlin’?” I closed my eyes.  
“I don’t agree with you about this.” I felt his hand tighten while entwined in my hair. My breathing became heavier.  
“Mmmm.” He grunted. “And you won’t change your mind about that?”  
“Probably not.” I conceded. He nodded.  
“I’ve been thinking about punishing you all night.” He said. I heard myself moan.  
“But what’s the point.” He said. He dropped his hands to his sides and stepped away. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was smirking. “What’s the fucking point if you’re not going to change?” He held my gaze. He was going to make me ask for it.  
“Well.” I cleared my throat. “Well uh it’s worth a try.” I widened my eyes and bit my lip. “Isn’t it?” He gently unwound and re wound the belt in his hands as I watched, mesmerised.  
“I dunno.” He stepped closer and caressed my cheek with the cool metal of the buckle. “You tell me sweetheart.” I leant in to his touch. “Anyone would think you were pissing me off on purpose.” He growled. “Which makes me think you might not deserve this. Any of this.”  
“You’re wrong about her.” I said softly.

He shoved me hard against the wall in response, his hand at my throat. My head was light.  
“You naive little cunt.” I rolled my head back. My breathing was heavy.  
“Mmm. Maybe.” I choked back absentmindedly. His hands pinned me down with such force it was hard to argue properly. He twisted his fingers in my hair and pulled hard, forcing me to look up at him.  
“I’ve told you.” He growled. “To look at me when you speak to me.” He had told me. It turned him on to see me struggle to speak when I looked him in the eyes. Reluctantly I obliged. His eyes were narrowed and he raised an eyebrow as we looked at each other.  
“You lying bitch.” He smiled at me. He clenched my hair tighter which elicited another moan. He breathed heavily. “Mmm. Moan for me again.”  
“I don’t do it on command.” I said. He growled and his hands left my body only to tear open my shirt. His hands found my chest and caressed it briefly.  
“That was my favourite t shirt.” I muttered. He was busy pushing the remains off my arms.  
“I don’t give a shit princess.” He replied. “People who can follow orders get to wear their favourite t shirt. You’re my little bitch. Take em off.” He gestured to my trousers as he swung around and sat back at the table. I awkwardly obeyed, fumbling with my zip in anticipation. He observed me with satisfaction as I presented myself in front of him.  
“That’s better.” He leant back and took me in. “Wish I could have you like this all the time. At my beck and call. Catering to my very whim like the little slut you are. A collar.” He smiled. “I’d like that. A collar with my name on it. Maybe is loan you to the boys. Would you like that?” He grinned.  
“I don’t think so.” I said. He looked pointedly at my dick, hard and leaking at his words. He raised an eyebrow.  
“I think you would.” He said. “I think it gets you hot and bothered thinking about it.” He spread his legs wide and leant back. “You could be my little bitch, full time. Maybe you’d actually obey me, that would be a nice change. You could wake me up every morning with that pretty mouth obediently around my cock. Serve me breakfast and wait by my feet as I eat it. I’d feed you the scraps if you were good. I would pull you around on a leash so you couldn’t get out and do anything stupid.” He sighed and rubbed his beard. He glanced over at me. I’d sunk into my knees while he was talking and was touching myself gently. “Hands off.”’he barked. My hands fell to my side and I looked up at him. I swallowed.  
“Sorry.” I muttered.  
“Yeah right.” He grunted. “ New rule- you don’t touch yourself without my permission.” I raised my eyebrows but nodded.

He beckoned me over to him and I crawled slowly across the tiled floor. I knelt between his legs and hung my head down subserviently. He placed his hand on my head and gently pulled it back. “Now will you be a good boy and sit there quietly?” I nodded, pressing my head against his hand, wishing there was more I could touch.  
“May I- “ I looked him in the eyes. He shrugged.  
“What do you want princess?” My eyes flickered down at his crotch and back to his. He was grinning. “I’m not a mind reader love.” He held me still with one hand in my hair. He traced two fingers along my cheek and gently forced my mouth open. “Tell daddy what you want.” I moaned gently as he pushed his fingers into my mouth. I sucked on them desperately.  
“May I… suck you off?” I panted. He pushed my head gently into the crotch of his jeans.  
I inhaled deeply and rubbed my face against the outline of his dick. He began to get harder.  
“Go on.” He said.

He spread his legs wider and his hands fell to his side, making me work for it. I reverently unzipped his jeans and pulled out his half hard dick. I took the tip in my mouth as he began to talk again, leaning back in his chair and his eyes closing. “You’ little bitch.” He said. “You think you know it all don’t you. Boys like you need to be put in their place.” I moaned in agreement, feeling his dick harden in my mouth. I allowed myself to choke on it, forcing it down my throat. I loved his nonchalance. I tried to make him lose his cool as I deepthroated his length, wrapping my tongue around his dick. He sighed deeply but that was his only concession to enjoyment- he was always so in control. His hand stayed in my hair, his fingers clenching and unclenching.  
“I’d love to have you on a leash.” He growled. “At least then I'd be able to keep an eye on you.” I paused in my worship and pulled away.  
“You didn’t seem to have a problem with that actually,” I said. He turned slowly towards me.  
“I was worried about you.” He said flatly. “Worried you might be doing something stupid like sticking your tongue down some random supe cunts throat.” His grip on my head tightened but I lurched away.  
“Fuck you Butcher.” He rolled his eyes.  
“Are we going to fuck or what?”  
“Or what?” I said angrily. He raised an eyebrow.  
“I can think of a few things.” His voice was husky. He looked me up and down and narrowed his eyes. My dick twitched in spite of myself,  
“What did you have in mind?” I said quietly.  
“Well for a start,” He said, standing up and pulling me to my feet. “I want you to shut the hell up.”  
He pulled out a length of tape from the depths of his leather jacket. I’d learnt not to ask why he was always so prepared. He tore it with his teeth and roughly smacked it across my mouth. He grinned. “That’s better.” He said, satisfied. My eyes narrowed and I shook my head at him, but I didn’t fight it. I loved it when he took charge. “Mmmm.. good start.” 

He grabbed the back of my head and strode towards his bedroom, his belt in his other hand. I stumbled behind him, trying to keep up. He threw me on his bed. I tried to sit up but he was faster than me, stronger than me, and he pushed me back against the headboard.  
“And to follow.” He pulled my hands above my head and grinned. “I want you to stay right there.” He opened his bedside table and pulled out a stack of zip ties. He twisted a couple around my wrists and sat back in satisfaction. “Better.” He said, standing up. I tested the zip ties. So like him to have something this uncomfortable at hand. He didn’t go in for sexy. I had been tied up by him before but never with rope or handcuffs- always it was fast, rough, an easy fix. My arms we stretched above me leaving my body vulnerable.  
“Normally,” He said, uncurling the belt from his fist. “I’d have you beg for this.” He stroked my cheek with the leather. “But seeing as you haven’t got the privilege of speaking right now I’ll just have to improvise.” He leant back and brought the belt down hard across my chest. I whimpered and bucked at the contact. “You,” he muttered “Have been a very. Bad. Boy.” He punctuated each word with a strike. The zip ties were cutting into my flesh as I struggled to contain myself. I tried to talk through the tape, beg for more, but I could only make incoherent sounds. “Shut up.” His eyes gleamed. “I thought we had an understanding darlin’. You do what you’re told and we all get along just fine.” He leant in and slapped me across the face. His face was in front of mine, forcing me to look at him. He spat at me. “Should have know a worthless slut like you couldn’t keep it in your pants.” He leant back and struck me again. Each strike sent sparks through my body. I knew I should hate this but I craved it. I wanted more.  
“Slut like you needs to learn a lesson. You need to be put in your place. Permanently. Where you can’t cause trouble.” He continued beating me slowly, methodically. My skin was turning red, and his face had a sheen from his exertion. Our breathing was heavy. I strained against the headboard, wanting to touch him. He grinned.  
“Not yet darlin’.”

Butcher discarded his jacket and straddled me, his legs pushing hard on either side of my now immobilised thighs. He traced figures across my chest with his finger, watching me shudder. The scars have mostly faded but he wants me to remember.  
“I want to carve you up.” He said. There is a glint of malice in his eyes. “Would you like that?” I inhaled deeply and tried to relieve the ache in my dick by rubbing it against him. He grinned and lifted himself on to his knees, looming over me with his body just out of reach. I whimpered in frustration. “I asked you a question sweetheart.” He jerked my head to face him again. “Would you like me to take a knife and carve up that pretty little body of yours?” He pulled a box cutter from his back pocket and extended the blade. He looked at me questioningly. I nodded. He breathed deeply. “Alright princess. This might sting a little.” He kissed my forehead gently before leaning down and pressing the blade to my skin. He was rough, with jerky motions and an uneven hand. My breath hitched and I whimpered, humping the air in desperation. He laughed. “Calm down princess. You're going to be a good boy, aren't you? You're gonna stay still for daddy?” I sighed and rolled my eyes before closing them. “That's better.” He crooned. “Just lie there, so obedient for me.” I whined softly as he patted my hair with his free hand, still engrossed in his work on my chest. “You need to learn a lesson, don't you?” He glanced up at me and I nodded desperately. “You need to learn how to obey.” He leant down and licked the blood oozing from my chest. He moaned as he tasted me. “Such a good little slut when I tie you up.” He said. “You’ll do anything for me won’t you?.” I nodded. “Fucking jailbait.” He said, admiring my body. “What kind of slut gives it up like this? You’re so desperate for me.” He gently reached down with one hand and began to tease the slit of my dick. I pushed myself furiously into his touch. He pulled away and leant back before slapping me hard across the face. My breathing grew heavier. “I thought I told you to stay still slut?” I cast my eyes down and nodded meekly. He grunted. He returned to my chest, pinning me down and carving words into my flesh. He paused and leant back to admire his handiwork before putting the box cutter down. He leant in again to lap up the blood. I moaned quietly, trying not to move a muscle as his tongue moved across my chest, then stomach, then softly made its way down to my crotch. He licked my balls, gently taking them in his mouth one by one.  
“Mmm mph” I moaned, keeping achingly still. He looked up at me slyly.  
“Something you want to say?” He asked me, gently stroking my balls.  
“Mmph.” I looked at him. Silently begging.  
“Spit it out then princess.” He watched me as my breathing grew heavier and I closed my eyes. I whined impatiently. He lowered himself back down and gently began to lap at my dick. I couldn’t help myself and writhed in pleasure.  
“Is this what you wanted?” He whispered. I nodded furiously. He moaned and took my full length. He began to fuck me with his mouth. He was so in control, making me feel helpless. It was too much. I felt a knot in my stomach and jerked away before it was too late. He looked up in surprise.  
“You ok princess?” I shook my head and he pulled the tape off my mouth. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked.  
“No!” I gasped. “I was going to…”  
“Cum?” He growled. “Oh princess, that’s alright. We have all night.” He looked me in the eyes and started stroking my dick. It was so sensitive. I gasped. “You gonna come for me Hughie?” I moaned with abandon as he wrapped his calloused hand around me and pumped up and down. “You can’t control it can you?” He teased. “That’s because I’m in control. Cum all over yourself like the slut you are.” He instructed. I obeyed, not that I had a choice, my body was so far gone. I was putty in his hands. My eyes rolled back and I released my tension with a moan. His grunted softly with satisfaction. He picked up the box cutter and sliced through the zip ties, letting my arms fall to my sides. As I I rubbed my wrists to return feeling in them he stood up and turned to face me as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

“I wonder what Annie would think of that.” He nodded at my chest grinning. I looked down. Property of Billy Butcher. I moaned. Fuck it was hot.  
“You arsehole.” I said. He laughed. “It’ll fade.” I said glibly, gently touching the letters. His face fell.  
“I'll have to get you branded.” He said. “Here.” He reached out for my hand and slowly sucked on my fingers as he undressed.  
“Finger yourself for me will you love?” He instructed as he turned to take off his boots. I turned over and presented my arse to him, knowing he wanted the show. I gently spread my arse cheeks for him, letting him look deep in side. I began with one finger, shuddering as I entered myself.  
“I think I need a minute.” I panted. He growled.  
“I don’t.” He said as he opened his bedside table again and handed me a bottle of lube. “I’m ready to rip your arse apart.” I took the bottle and with its assistance I managed another finger. I rocked back and forth on myself, sweating with pleasure. Butcher stood at the end of the bed, watching me.  
“Go on.” He said. “Another one.” I moaned.  
“I can’t.” He laughed.  
“You’ve taken worse. Be a good little slut for daddy.” I inserted another finger and groaned, falling forward at the intrusion, my fingers curling up against my prostate and my hips bucking. I heard him growl in appreciation.  
“Please.” I begged into the pillow. He stood behind me, impassive.  
“Please what little Hughie?”  
“Fuck me.” He tutted and I felt him kneel behind me on the bed. He reached back and smacked my arse. I lost my rhythm and swore into the pillow.  
“That’s not a sentence.”  
“Please Butcher, will you fuck me?” I tried again slowly.  
“Now that’s much nicer.” He smacked me again. I grunted.  
“What was that for?”  
“That’s because you want it.” He said. I snorted but quickly settled into a soft whine as he teased my cunt with the tip of his dick. “Say it.”  
“Say… what?” I moaned.  
“You want to be smacked.”  
“Hit me Butcher. I want you to hit me.” I pressed against his dick but felt his hands keep me still.  
He was applying copious amounts of lube as he gently humped my rim.  
“Why is that sweetheart?” He said.  
“I need to be punished.” I said, knowing what he wanted. “I disobeyed you.”  
“You fucking lied to me.”  
“I’m sorry.” He grunted and pushed halfway in, making me gasp and fall to my elbows.  
“You are mine, you hear that?” He whispered. I whimpered. “Say it.”  
“I’m yours.”  
“Don’t forget it.” He slammed into me brutally, grabbing my shoulders so I didn’t go through the headboard. He grunted as he fucked me.  
“So tight, such a good boy.” I couldn’t reply but made a gargled sound of acquiescence. He was so big, in every way. He filled me up and moved me around like a ragdoll. I bucked back at him but he held my hips still.  
“Let daddy do all the work, princess.” He kept one hand holding me and entwined the other in my hair, pulling my head back. I let out a cry. He held me like that, our breathing heavy and my moans punctuating his dark muttering.  
“I’m going to-“ I started to say. He paused and gently pulled out from me. I whined at the absence of his length.  
“Not yet.” He said. He turned me over and pushed my hair off my face. “I want you to look at me.” He teased my sensitive hole before gently starting up again. I pushed back, and he let me this time, let me roll my hips back and forth, let me desperately fuck myself on his dick. He reached out and wrapped his hand around my dick.  
“Cum.” He said. “Cum for me you little slut” It didn’t take much for me, my eyes closing and my hips rolling, cumming again hard against his hand and all over myself. He sighed and I watched as he grunted and released into me, his eyes briefly rolling back in pleasure. “Such a good boy.” He moaned as he pumped the last of his load into me. He pulled out slowly. I whimpered softly at the loss. He knelt down at the foot of the bed and gently began to lap at my puffy gaping hole. I shuddered.  
“Butcher.” I felt him smile against my arsehole.  
“I love it when you moan my name like that.” His beard tickled as he continued to lick at his own seamen, easing the sting of being loosened.  
“Butcher you’ll get me hard again.” I mumbled. He laughed softly.  
“Is that a problem for you princess?”  
“It’s late.” I said. He sighed.  
“You’re right.” He extracted himself from the bed. He offered me his hand and I sat up slowly. He looked admiringly at me and bit his lip.

“Supergirl can’t give you that.” He raised an eye brow at me. I paused as I struggled to stand up.  
“No one else can give me that.” I said. He smirked. “But Butcher, no one else is a psychopath.” He frowned.  
“You seeing her again?” He asked. I looked at him and contemplated lying.  
“Probably.” He rolled his eyes.  
“Figures.” His smirk dropped. He followed me back to the kitchenette and watched as I began to get dressed.  
“How much do I own you for the shirt?” He asked as I wrapped my jacket around me.  
“Forget it.” He shook his head.  
“Na mate that’s what- the third I’ve ripped?”  
“Fifth.” I corrected him. He grinned triumphantly.  
“At some point you’re gonna run out of shirts” He said. I shrugged.  
“I’m good.” He looked at me and rolled his eyes.  
“I’m not trying to- you know- take care of you mate. It’s my fault for getting carried away.”  
I picked up my bag.  
“It’s not going to break the bank.” I reassured him as I walked towards the door. His gaze lingered.  
“Hughie.” He said as I was on the threshold. I paused and looked back at him, standing naked, untamed, with his hair in all directions.  
“Yeah?” He tossed me his shirt. It was hideous and it reeked of him. Sweat and sandalwood.  
“I can’t wear this.” I said. He raised his eyebrows.  
“You can’t go out like that.” He said gesturing at me. I looked down. My thin denim jacket was barley holding together across my chest. You could see some lettering from his carving peeking out the top and the blood was slowly seeping through the fabric. Shit, he was right. I sighed and put on the shirt. His eyes flickered over me possessively, enjoying his broad shirt hanging of my skinny frame. I shivered. I had to leave before he drew me in again.  
“Goodnight Butcher.” I said firmly.  
“Night Hughie.” I pulled the door behind me. 

To my surprise Frenchie and Kimiko were still up when I got home. She was curled up asleep against himself he was staring mindlessly at the TV.  
“Hi.” I said quietly. He looked over at me with a smile.  
“Ello.” He said. He glanced quizzically at my shirt. “Why are you wearing Butcher’s shirt?” He asked.  
“I’m not.” I said too quickly and immediately regretted it. Of course it was Butcher’s shirt. “I mean- I borrowed it. Mine got damaged.”  
“A-ha.” He said slowly. He raised one eyebrow and turned back to the TV.  
“It was just- my jackets quite thin.” I began to explain. My voice sounded high pitched. Slightly panicky. I breathed and slowed down. Frenchie looked back towards me, slowly glancing up and down my body. He frowned.  
“You’re bleeding?” He said.  
“Ah - “ I fought my urge to say no. “Yeah, a little.” I said nonchalantly. I shrugged.  
“A little.” He mocked. “Let me help.” He started to get up.  
“No!” I backed away. “I mean it’s fine.” He extracted himself from Kimiko regardless and walked towards me.  
“Did someone attack you?” He asked. I shook my head, hoping we could maintain this distance.  
“I just- got caught. On a fence. Ripped my shirt- and me, a little.”  
“We should really clean it up.” He said. “Take off your shirt, I’ll get ze antiseptic.” I shook my head.  
“Frenchie drop it ok.” He looked at me enquiringly. “Please.” He shrugged.  
“Ok.” He didn’t seem convinced but didn’t push it. “Just don’t get an infection.” He returned to the couch. I exited the room, my heart pounding. I should stop fucking Butcher I thought, not for the first time. This is too close.


End file.
